Transforming Mech Prototypes
= This is a set of stats and lore for the prototype Mech (codename "Black bear") that was used by Booker to repel A.C.R.E Marines from the Prudence’s hanger bay in episode 23 of Far Verona. It is a combination of a light specialist mech and a Strike Fighter, designed for rapid response to space, air or ground combat zones. Due to its transforming nature, it is simplest to treat the mech as two different mechanical entities and convert the Hit points accordingly with one starship hit point being equal to 3.75 mech hit points. Each prototype is unique and carries different load outs the two mechs currently undergoing combat trials on the Prudence have the designations "WHITE TAIL" (RMU-X1) and "BLACK BEAR" (RMU-X2). Stats for Prototype Fighter/Mech: Mech configuration= * Hit points: 30 * Armour Class: 15 * Speed: 5''' * Armour: '''10 (Also reduces the armour penetration value of heavy attacking weapons by 5) * Weapons: TL4 Heavy Machine Gun 3d6# damage, AP5, Uses Ammo (roll a difficulty 6 shoot test to see if depleted) TL4 Rocket Launcher 3d10 damage, AP 5 Uses Ammo (roll a difficulty 6 shoot test to see if depleted) * Fittings: Antigrav Nodes (Allows flight in most gravitic environments.) Skywatch Drones (Launches drones to observe remote areas.) Cargo space x4 (Can carry two tons of Cargo) * Defenses: Hardened Polyceramic Overlay (AP quality of attacking weapons reduced by 5) |-|Fighter configuration= * Hit points: 8''' * Armour Class: '''16 * Speed: 5''' * Armour: '''5 * Crew: 1''' (rolls at +2 for checks) * Weapons: Fractal Impact Charge 2d6 damage, AP 15, 8 ammo * Fittings: Atmospheric configuration (Can fly in atmosphere) * Ship Modifications: Compact Magazines (Increases ammo Fractal impact charge from standard 4 to 8.) '''Project details: The aim of the Transforming Mech Prototype Project was to produce a vehicle that could perform the role of a Combat mech an atmospheric fighter and a medium ground support mechanised asset. The result was a compromise but a highly effective one as although the prototype was lighter and less effective in heavy frontline engagements that the Aquilan Battle Lorica Mech and less potent that the top end Fornax Space superiority fighters it had the distinct advantage of being able to perform both roles at once transforming in a few seconds between them. Due to its lower mass it was also far quicker than most ground mechs and could deploy to combat zones as fast as standard orbital insertion but more importantly could also return to the ship without a heavy transport craft. This made it perfect for the needs of House Crux who often had ships that were multi-role therefore lacking the capacity to carry multiple combat assets and so previously had to choose whether to be outfitted with mechs or fighters. The lower caliber of the mechs armaments also allowed it to swap out its armour piercing heavy machine gun rounds for low velocity rubber bullets and its fractal impact missiles for tear gas canisters for use in urban pacification. The prototype is a feat of Empire engineering requiring over thirty iterations, multiple test pilot fatalities, and the input of no less than four of the the noble houses; Fornax, Triangulum, Aquila and Crux. Fornax designed the fighter and the complex control systems and transformation servos required as well as a compact level 1 spike drive. Triangulum in producing the complex tec level 5 materials that would be light enough to allow high-speed flight but strong enough to act as armour as well as an engenius miniaturised reactor for the fighter that could also power its mech functions. Aquila designed the mech, its armaments and provided thousands of hours of mech combat data. Crux commissioned and began testing the mech in the field. Some say that the mech is so miraculous that it was only possible due to secret pre-tech discovered by one of the unhinged designers. Intense secrecy was maintained on this project as it was feared that corporate espionage would be used to bypass imperial patents with a corporation producing a cheaper version at such speed that the original rights could not be sold off to try and reimburse some of the project costs. Therefore it was worked on in a secret lab in the ring around Maja protected by Crux patrol vessels. Category:Space Ships Category:House Crux Category:House Fornax Category:House Triangulum Category:House Aquila